perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
MagSec 4
The Global Armaments MagSec 4, more commonly known as the MagSec, is a military-grade pistol in use by various organizations. Summary The MagSec 4 is a magazine fed pistol featuring selective fire between semi-automatic and three-round burst. It fires 9mm rounds that are charged through an unknown process, which likely causes its high muzzle velocity and range. A thumb activated scope is included as standard. The magazine consists of nine rounds. It is noted to be a heavy pistol. In Perfect Dark Zero, the weapon featured an alternate fire which could bounce the charged shot off walls, instead of the three round burst. This has been the only time such a feature has been implemented in the series, as it is not mentioned within the novels. Advantages The MagSec can deal an impressive amount of damage for a handgun, and this factor is increased when it is set to burst fire mode. It includes a built in scope for ranged shooting. The rebound fire feature that some models posses make it ideal for eliminating targets in hard to reach areas. Disadvantages The MagSec has little to offer as far as accuracy goes. When used in three-round burst mode or when fired quickly, the weapon may be difficult to control. The magazine is emptied quickly when set to three-round burst. Usage The pistol has seen use by government guards of Area 51. dataDyne also has used the weapon, including the Zhang Li mansion's security detail. Joanna Dark, who notes her preference for accurate weapons, often opted against the MagSec. Her use of the pistol in Perfect Dark: Initial Vector was due to her faith in her ability to control the weapon's kickback, and in Second Front she uses it to better portray Mai Hem. Mai Hem was a notable regular user of the weapon, in DeathMatch VR and out, and used it to kill Jack Dark. This weapon saw exceptional usage in the DarkOps mode of Perfect Dark Zero. The weapon's rebound fire, combined with its good damage rating, made it incredibly usful for defending a position when wielded in pairs. Mission Appearances Perfect Dark *Area 51 Infiltration Perfect Dark Zero *Mansion Infiltration *Laboratory Rescue *River Extraction *Trinity Infiltration *Jungle Storm *Temple Surveillance Perfect Dark: Initial Vector *In Chapter 10, Joanna Dark switches them to three-round burst mode. This mode was not in Perfect Dark Zero and as such we can assume these are newer MagSec 4's. *Throughout the book they are called MagSec's, however in Chapter 21 while Joanna is in the shooting range, the name MagSec 4 is used. Perfect Dark: Janus Tears *When Joanna infiltrates Miranda Sturgis' apartment. This is where she states "The gun's a surprise. Miranda hates guns. And it's a dataDyne model--the MagSec." Perfect Dark: Second Front *A customised MagSec is carried by Security Chief Anita Velez when she has a bulletproof vest straped to Cassandra De Vries before she is escorted out of her Paris home in Chapter 1. *Joanna uses a MagSec to kill Chun Fan at the end of Chapter 28, shooting her in the face at point blank range. Trivia *In Perfect Dark, it is said to have been produced by Chesluk Industries. In Perfect Dark: Initial Vector, it is manufactured by Global Armaments. In Janus Tears, it is manufactured by dataDyne. *The MagSec 4's in PD:Zero are made in England (Where we assume Chesluk Industries to be based due to working close with Carrington Institute, and the programmer it was named after was English). This is actually written on the side of the in-game pistol. *In Perfect Dark, the only levels the MagSec appears in are in America - Area 51. America is dataDyne's main country. *A string exists in Perfect Dark for a MagSec SMG in addition to the pistol. *This weapon is based off the Beretta M93R-AG Auto9. Theories on MagSec development *Global Armaments created the MagSec 4, and by the events of Perfect Dark had changed their name to Chesluk Industries (As no mention of Global Armaments is made in Perfect Dark), which would contradict Janus Tears claiming it to be a dataDyne weapon. *The MagSec 4 is a General Armaments design, with the rights for sale to different manufacturers making their own versions. This might also help explain why the design is so different in Perfect Dark Zero to Perfect Dark. Chesluk Industries favoured the sleeker design whereas the square-scope design was favoured by dataDyne. It is also possible that these different variants are made for both companies at the same factory, since the dataDyne model has "Made in England" on the side, which would have to be the location of Chesluk Industries due to the proximity of the Carrington Institute. *While the'' MagSec SMG'' was never made or seen in game (only the string name survived), a similarity is noted in Second Front when Jonathan Steinberg switches his DW-P5 to 3-round burst mode. Perhaps the MagSec SMG was Global Armaments working with Fairchild to create the best of both and Steinberg's DW-P5 was the result, as the gun never featured this mode in Perfect Dark Zero. Appearances * Perfect Dark (first appearance) * Perfect Dark Zero * Perfect Dark: Initial Vector * Perfect Dark: Second Front Prerelease The MagSec 4 in Perfect Dark was originally called lees gun (Lee's gun). A lees gun #2 also existed; this may have been related to the MagSec SMG mentioned in the Trivia section. Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark 64 Weapons